


A Love Song for Rarity

by lxonardo, pigeonking



Series: The Applejack and Rarity Chronicles [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, lmao this gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: lmao so rarity gets tons of gifts for applejack and she feels obligated to do so because she's gay and she loves her wife lol





	1. Date Night

There is many ways to show one they care. Whether the gifts be something small like a single flower, or something big such as an ice sculpture, the goal is mostly the same; showing love and appreciation for them. When the intentions behind it are romantic, one would feel the need to do a little more for the one they love. This description, however, perfectly fitted Rarity, as she was carrying gifts with her magic.  
Tonight was one of Applejack and Rarity’s date night, where they usually go out to dinner or go see a movie. A little while ago, they had finished dinner, but Rarity became mesmerized by the displays inside the stores. They had spent the last hour shopping around town, and Applejack started to get a little impatient. Finally, they, or really Rarity, finished, and started to head back to Sweet Apple Acres.  
They shared a light repartee as they soon left the main roads of Ponyville and entered the dirt of the farmland. The curiosity was eating away at Applejack, she just had to know why Rarity had spent so much on useless things. She stopped walking, mentally preparing herself before they talked. 

“Why’d ya buy all this stuff?” 

Rarity stopped at her tracks. She chuckled, gently putting down the gifts she had bought and turned towards her wife. 

“They are gifts, specifically for you, silly,” she calmly explained. “I thought you might appreciate them.” 

“Ah do! I mean, ah do. It’s jus’.. Ya didn’t need’ta go out your way t’spend that much on me,” she had felt guilty, as if she didn’t deserve her generosity. 

“Nonsense, I’m doing this out of love and affection. You musn’t worry about what I do with the money I earn, now,” she winked.

“Ah know, but ya didn’t have to get so many gifts.”

The unicorn didn’t immediately reply. Instead, she only gave a warm smile, putting a hoof on Applejack’s shoulder. This somewhat relieved the earth pony, knowing that her wife wasn’t mad at her. 

“When I was a filly,” suddenly she started again, “I wanted nothing more then a sweet, handsome prince to sweep me off my hooves and take me to his castle where he shall shower me with gifts. Of course, this didn’t happen.”

Applejack was merely confused, but continued to listen. 

“After realizing I was fond of mares as well as stallions, I wished to shower the mare I loved with gifts as a sign of appreciation. And since you’re now my wife, I have the chance to do so.” 

The farm pony was stunned. She felt worse than before, for she felt she didn’t appreciate the intentions Rarity tried to make. Only managing a simple ‘oh’, she lowered her head down in shame. The white mare’s head followed hers, allowing their noses to touch. 

“I’m sorry, Rares, ah didn’t know y’had that dream of yours,” she apologized as best she could, hoping she would understand.

“Aww, darling,” she pecked her cheek, “a simple explanation is what you needed, that’s all.”

Applejack smiled back for the first time, followed by a chuckle.

“And if it makes you feel any better, I’ll make sure not to go excessive with spending of gifts for you. Unless if it’s on a special occasion.” she winked again, removing herself from Applejack.

They began to carry on their way back home to the barn. The rest of the trip had been filled with silence, but it was a comfortable silence, if anything. Granny Smith was there to greet the couple as they entered the barn. As they held a light conversation about their night, Applejack formed an idea. She would get her a gift, to prove she appreciates her as much as her wife appreciated her. After a little while, they both decided to go upstairs, heading in for bed.  
Soon they were both snuggled in Applejack’s bed together, with her gifts in a corner of her room. Thank heavens her room was pretty big, so they could lie together on the king-sized bed. The earth pony loved it when Rarity spent the night at the barn; with her around, life is very much warm and cozy. Usually, they would head for the boutique, as it is a closer walking distance, and of course Rarity prefers it. The barn didn’t have the same things Rarity would need to be comfortable in, or as she would complain.  
She wouldn’t admit it, but Rarity absolutely endears staying in the barn, especially with Applejack. She’s grown used to the old, but fresh smells that came from this area. The smell of apples, specifically, is what brings her sentiment regarding the farm. Rarity snuggled into her lover’s warm chest, detecting the familiar scent of apples, specifically like apple pie. Applejack hugged her a bit tighter, stroking her soft mane. Looking up, her eyes met with the bold green eyes, and they grinned at each other.

“I’m gonna get you somthin’,” Applejack had said the first time in a little while.

“Pardon?” Rarity was confused. She thought they were done having this conversation. 

“Yep, I’m gettin’ you somthin’ in return, whether ya like it or not,” she giggled, rubbing their noses together. 

“But, darling, it’s really not necess-”

Her hushings cut her off. Rarity sighed, playfully rolling her eyes. They both may be as stubborn as a mule, but ultimately Applejack takes the crown as being so. She began to stroke her strong forearm slowly, reaching up to kiss her cheek. 

“I love you, Applejack.” she exclaimed sincerely.

In response was a tender kiss that lasted a couple seconds. Rarity buried her face in Applejack’s chest once more, to prevent for from seeing her white cheeks turning a shade of red. 

“Ah love you, too.”

And with that, they both soon fell asleep in each other’s arms. A smile creeped up on Applejack’s face, she was surely going to get Rarity the gift she deserves.


	2. Pinkie Ponders

The following day after the crow of the rooster had awoken them, Applejack and Rarity had shared an early morning breakfast of pancakes and apple sauce, after which Rarity returned to the Carousel Boutique to begin her day (not before she left her wife a parting apple sauce tasting kiss to remember her by).

Once Rarity had parted Applejack set about her chores, but as she was feeding the chickens and sweeping out the pig sty she found her thoughts wandering around to what exactly she should get for the love of her life. Of course the obvious thing to do would be to buy her some gaudy and flashy piece of jewellery. There would be no denying that Rarity would just love that. Or a fancy schmancy hat or scarf or some such fashionable paraphernalia, but Applejack didn’t want to be obvious. She wanted to put some real thought into this gift. By lunchtime when she still hadn’t thought of anything, Applejack decided to call on her friends for some suggestions and advice.

First up was Pinkie Pie. Applejack turned up at Sugarcube Corner to find Pinkie in the kitchen baking muffins. When Applejack told her the reason for her visit Pinkie was her usual excitable self.

“You came to the right place Applejack. I am totally amazing at coming up with gifts for other ponies. Just ask my sister, Maud! She loves all of the presents that I ever bought for her so I must be doing something right, don’t you think? Cupcake?” she punctuated this little tirade by shoving said cupcake into Applejack’s mouth.

“That’sh fantashtic, Pinkie…” Applejack paused to swallow. “So what do you think I should get for Rarity?”

“Oh that’s easy peasy lemon cheesy! Rarity loves shiny diamonds and stuff. Just buy her a necklace or a horn ring that has the biggest diamond you can find in it, but not too big, because then it would be too heavy and then Rarity would have to walk around with her head down all the time because she’d have to carry this big heavy diamond around her neck, which’d probably build up her neck muscles and make her look like Bulk Biceps… so definitely something smaller, but not too small…”

“Woah there, Nelly!” Applejack stopped her before she could continue. “I was actually tryin’ to think of somethin’ different that I wouldn’t ordinarily think to get her.” She explained. “Can ye think of anything like that?”

Pinkie placed a hoof under her chin thoughtfully and thought long and hard about this. The clock ticked away several seconds which turned into minutes. Applejack waited with an expectant look upon her freckled face. Pinkie raised the hoof from under her chin and AJ opened her mouth in anticipation, but Pinkie just replaced that hoof with her other hoof. Minutes were beginning to seem like hours when…

“Ah…” Pinkie declared.

“Yes?” Applejack leaned forward.

“I got nothing!” Pinkie pouted. “Sorry, cuz!”

Applejack’s face fell. “Oh that’s alright, Pinkie.” She replied dejectedly. “I’ll just go ask somepony else.”

And so off she went to visit Fluttershy.


	3. Song Idea

The trip from SugarCube Corner to Fluttershy’s cottage was quick, which was good for Applejack’s likings. Hopefully, Fluttershy had a good idea for her. Despite her quiet, submissive nature, she can also be in control when she felt it was necessary. Applejack also still felt badly the last time she didn’t listen to her idea about the fruit bats when they invaded the farm’s apple trees. Her mind was always in the right place when it came to ideas, and this was also an opportunity for her to actually listen to them instead of disregarding her.  
Finally arriving at the front of the cottage, Applejack gently knocked on the door, waiting a few moments for her to answer. After no response, she knocked again, a little bit louder this time, and the door was opened by the shy pony.

Fluttershy smiled. “Oh, hello, Applejack. Sorry for not answering sooner, I was making tea.” 

“No need to apologize, it’s alright.”

Inviting her in, Fluttershy had offered her some tea. Applejack accepted the request and thanked for, heading over to her couch to sit down. A few moments later, Fluttershy flew back in the living room, carrying a set of tea pots, a bowl of sugar, and two cups of tea. Sitting next to the farm pony, she set down the tray on the coffee table. She carefully poured them both an equal amount of tea, and allowed Applejack to put in how many sugarcubes she wanted. 

“I don’t mean to intrude,” she shyly said, looking down at her cup of tea, deciding whether she should take a sip or not. “But what brings you here? I don’t think you’ve ever visited in a long time.”

“Ah came to ask ya somethin’,” she quickly exclaimed, “y’see, ah wanted to get a gift for Rarity, because she’s been gettin’ me gifts, and ah really appreciate them, but--”

“You want her to know you appreciate her,” she finished for her.

“Exactly!” Applejack was rather excited because Fluttershy knew how she felt. “So, what should ah get her?”

“Well,” she paused to take a sip of her tea. “What kind of gift are you looking for to give her?” 

“Somethin’ original. Ah can’t just get her somethin’ redundant like jewelry, ah wanna give her something that’s meaningful,” she explained passionately.

Fluttershy hummed quietly, thinking of an idea to help her. As she took another sip of her tea, she nearly yelped, as she had an idea. 

“Oh!” The usually timid mare shouted, putting down her cup. “How about a song? If I were Rarity, I’d love for somepony to write a song about me; it would be very romantic..” she softly sighed, playing with her mane.

“A song! That’s a great idea, Fluttershy!” Applejack had liked the idea. Rarity never really mentioned about a song during a date, so it’d be the perfect surprise. “Thank you!”

Immediately, Fluttershy was embraced by Applejack, but she happily hugged back. 

“It was nothing, really,” Fluttershy didn’t like to be praised awfully too much, even if it was just from one of her friends. “If you ever need any help with anything else, I’ll always be happy to help.”

Applejack thanked her again. She really felt lucky to have somepony like her as a friend. After finishing her tea, Applejack headed off, and started her way back to the farm. Despite having no more chores to do for the day, and with applebucking season not intact, she can focus on coming up with lyrics for the song. It was almost like deja vu, as her mother had written a song for her father. Sighing, she headed into the living room, finding a pencil and paper and sat on the floor.  
An hour has already passed by, and Applejack came up with nothing. The only thing she managed was a song title, which was “for Rarity”. Groaning, she let her head fall on the ground where the paper was, when suddenly the front door opened. She hadn't noticed at first, but then a voice called her name.

“Hey, Applejack?” 

Applejack looked up. Applebloom stood in front of her, while her two other friends Sweetie and Scootaloo, were behind her. 

“Wha..?”

“Can I borrow your toolbox? I need to fix somthin’ in the clubhouse,” the filly explained. 

“Sure, wait here,” she ordered. 

As Applejack left the living room to get the toolbox, Sweetie Belle noticed the paper on the ground, and used her magic to hold it up.

“‘For Rarity’?” Sweetie Belle read out loud, which got the other girls attention. 

“Is she trying to write something to her? It's blank,” Scootaloo noted, eyeing the paper for a closer look. 

“Hm, maybe it's a love note?” Applebloom suggested.

“Applebloom, why would your sister write a love note to mine when they're married?” 

“Oh, right.” 

A few minutes later, Applejack came back with the toolbox, handing it to Applebloom. The three fillies looked at her, as if she was hiding something.

“What?”

“What's this paper all about? What are you writing to Rarity?” Applebloom pointed at the blank paper. 

“Oh, that,” rolling her eyes, she remembered why she was upset. “It's supposed to be a song, but as as y'all can tell, ah got nothin’.”

Sweetie Belle gasped, excitement filling her. Rushing, she grabbed Applejack’s face. 

“You're writing a song for my sister?!” She squealed, “you should have came to me for help! I know tons about songwriting!” 

“Heh, yeah..” she cringed at the shrieks she made, “ah don't know, y’think it’d be practical gettin’ help from your wife's sister?” 

“Who says she has to know? And besides, I know Rarity as much as you do!” 

“Um, alright, then,” she gently removed Sweetie Belle’s hooves from her face, giving her a grin. She did have a point; what's better help than from your lover’s sister? 

“We can go to the clubhouse!” 

Applebloom frowned. “But what about the--”

“That can wait, this is more important!” 

She sighed in annoyance, but went along with it. The four ponies left the barn and made their way to the clubhouse, where they’d come up with lyrics for the song.


	4. Song Writing Blues

“Okay so this is what Scootaloo and I have come up with so far.” Apple Bloom announced after they’d been toiling away in the club house for about an hour.

Applejack and Sweetie Belle looked up from their own work, exchanging a ‘this should be interesting’ look between the two of them.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stood before them, holding a piece of paper between them which they began to ‘sing’ from.

“Oh my darling, Rarity!

My love is full of clarity!

Your lips are warm and carroty!

Your voice is oh so parroty!

With you my heart I’ll sharity!”

“And that’s about as far as we’ve got so far.” Scootaloo beamed happily.

“What do you think?” Apple Bloom asked earnestly. “We were having trouble thinking of words that rhymed with Rarity, but I think we did okay!”

Applejack and Sweetie Belle looked at each other again, clearly thinking of how they could let the girls down gently.

“Well it started out okay!” Sweetie Belle admitted.

“But the rest of it…” Applejack struggled for words before settling on… “Not so much!”

“Sorry!” Sweetie Belle added apologetically.

“For starters Rarity’s lips are definitely not carroty… in fact this morning they tasted more like applesauce!” Applejack went on.

Apple Bloom stuffed her hooves into her ears.

“Woah woah woah! Too much information, sis!” she protested.

“Yeah we did not want to know that!” Scootaloo agreed.

“Sorry!” Applejack chuckled with a blush of embarrassment.

“Well what have you girls come up with?” Apple Bloom asked as soon as she decided that it was safe to remove her hooves from her ears.

Applejack took the paper that she and Sweetie Belle had been working on and handed it to Apple Bloom so that she and Scootaloo could take a look.

The two young fillies perused what had been written. Once they had finished Scootaloo looked up with an impressed look upon her face.

“Gee, Sweetie Belle, I knew there had to be a reason why you’ve got a musical note as part of your cutie mark.”


	5. The Right Idea?

“Ok, I think we finished!” Sweetie Belle beamed cheerfully. 

It has been about another hour since they’ve finished the first verse of the song, but thanks to Sweetie Belle, they’ve finished the whole song in a matter of time. By the time they stopped, it was only three in the afternoon, but to Applejack, the day felt almost over. Smiling at the piece of paper with the song on it, she turned to the little fillies. 

“Girls, ah jus’ wanna thank y'all kindly for helpin’ me come up with a song, ah know ah couldn' done this without y'all.” 

The crusaders gathered for a group hug with Applejack. 

“It was no big deal, really. I just know you're going to wow Rarity with this song!” the little unicorn chirped, doing a little hop. 

Hopefully, Applejack thought. “Y’think so?” 

“I know so!” 

With that, Applejack left the clubhouse, leaving them to do whatever they were going to do. She returned to the barn to put away the song. That reminded her, she'd have to figure out how to play the song. Grabbing her banjo, she held it close, tuning it before she strummed. Starting off slow to warm up, she thought to herself about what melody she should do. Randomly, she started to lightly strum it, soon followed by a soft, slow tune. For the few minutes she played, she hummed quietly, despite no pony being around to listen. She continued like this for a few more minutes, liking what she came up with. Hopefully, with her memory being decent, she’ll remember this melody.  
Getting up, she carried the banjo with her mouth and set it down by her closet door. She never had a case for it, since technically the banjo was passed down to her from Big Mac, and before him, her father. Wasting no time to dwell on the past, Applejack walked out and left the barn, trotting down the path that led to Ponyville. Humming the same tune from before, she made her way to Carousel Boutique.  
After a few minutes of walking, she arrived at the front door of her beloved’s home. taking a deep breath before knocking. A few moments later, the open swinger opened, and appeared the white unicorn beaming a “hello” before seeing who it was. 

“Applejack!” She embraced her wife. “Silly, you didn't have to knock. My door is always open.” Rarity softly booped her nose, making the noise that came with it. 

“Oh, ah jus’ didn’ wanna be rude, but ah’ll remember next time,” she chuckled, giving her a nuzzle on the cheek. 

“Ah actually just stopped by to ask ya somethin’,” Applejack noticed a slight frown from Rarity, but continued. “Ah wanted to ask y'all on another date.” 

Her visage became puzzled. “Another date? But, darling, didn't we just have one?” 

The farmer shrugged, nodding. “Yeah...ah just wanted to… take ya on another one?” 

Rarity eyed her suspiciously, then smirked. “Applejack, is there something going on that I don't know about?” 

“Nope, not a thing,” she immediately replied, “jus’ a regular ol’ date.”

The unicorn’s smile became sincere, and she leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

“Of course I'd love to go out with you, dear.” 

“How does tomorrow night sound?” 

“Absolutely perfect, my dear,” she planted another kiss on her nose, causing a giggle out of her flustered wife. 

Applejack froze. Did she say tomorrow night? She bit her bottom lip, trying not to panic. Unfortunately, Rarity noticed this. 

“Is something the matter, Applejack?” she asked, now concerned. 

“No! Nothing's wrong. Uh, ah have to go take care of… somethin’,” she barley thought of an excuse. “Can ah come back later?” 

“Why, of course. You don't even need to a--” 

“Thank you!” Applejack pecked her cheek, practically sprinting the other direction. 

Though Rarity was concerned, she was more perplexed. Where did she need to go in such a hurry? She watched her until she couldn't be visibly seen anymore, then with a shrug, she went inside.


	6. A Musical Diversion

Applejack galloped back to Sweet Apple Acres as fast as she could. She needed to get some more practice in while she could if she was gonna get this just so for her beloved Rarity.

As she was running she looked to one side as she came to realise that Pinkie Pie was galloping alongside her with a goofy grin. The party pony turned her head to look back at her.

“WEEEEEEEEE!!!” she exclaimed happily. “This is fun! Whatcha doin’?”

Applejack couldn’t help but chuckle at her silly cousin.

“I need to get home and practice the song that I wrote for Rarity. I gotta sing it to her tomorrow night an’ it needs to be perfect!” she explained.

“Ooh you wrote a song for Rarity???” Pinkie squeaked with delight. “I know just the place to go! Follow me!!!”

And with that Pinkie took off in another direction. Applejack was in two minds about whether she should follow or not.

“Oh what the hay!” AJ shrugged and she turned to gallop after Pinkie.

She finally caught up with Pinkie sitting and waiting for her outside the shared dwelling of the two Ponyville musicians, DJ Pon-3 and Octavia. Applejack had always had her suspicions that the two fillies were an item in much the same way that she and Rarity were, but they had never come out and said as much. DJ Pon-3 didn’t tend to say much of nothing at all truth be told.

As soon as Applejack skidded to a halt beside Pinkie, the party pony raised a hoof and knocked on the door.

“If any pony can help you with your song performance it’ll be DJ Pon-3 and Octavia!” Pinkie declared while they waited for the door to be answered.

“But, Pinkie, I…” AJ began to protest, but then the door opened and DJ Pon-3 greeted them with a smile and a wave. Her ever present headphones were dangling around her neck, for once not on her ears.

“Hi there, DJ Pon-3!” Pinkie greeted the funky white unicorn happily. “Applejack here has written a song for Rarity and could use some help performing it!”

DJ Pon-3 smiled and nodded then stood aside to allow them to enter.

Applejack somewhat reluctantly followed Pinkie Pie inside.

The interior of the house was bizarre in that the décor was split right down the middle. On one side there was a modern looking, futuristic look dominated by DJ Pon-3’s sound system while on the other side was a more classically decorated living room. The young Earth pony, Octavia was sat on a stool on this side of the house practicing a melancholic melody on her cello which made Applejack feel sad.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Pinkie enthused. “This is the perfect place for you to find that perfect sound for your perfect princess pony! You know I’m talking about Rarity right?” she added the last part in a loud exaggerated whisper.

“Of course I know you’re talking about Rarity!” Applejack flustered.

Octavia set aside her cello as she heard Pinkie’s enthusiastic declaration.

“Ooh what’s this about having written a song?” she asked. “May I see it?”

“Sure I guess.” Applejack shrugged. She lifted her hat and took the paper with the song on out from under it, handing it to Octavia.

As Octavia perused the song, DJ Pon-3 joined her at her side and looked with her.

A single tear formed in Octavia’s eye and trickled slowly down her cheek.

“That is beautiful!” she declared.

DJ Pon-3 nodded in agreement and briefly lifted her shades to cuff a hoof across her eyes.

Octavia handed the song back to Applejack and raced back to her cello.

“I know just the perfect arrangement for this!” and with those words she began to play a most lovely melody that lifted AJ’s spirits and made her heart swell with her love for Rarity.

This music would be perfect, but…

DJ Pon-3 shook her head and raised a hoof as if to say ‘no, this will not do’. She lifted her headphones onto her ears and galloped behind her sound system. She placed a record on the turntable and began to scratch it with one hoof. DJ Pon-3 twiddled a few nobs and dials and a gentle, but funky rhythmic beat began to emit from her speakers.

Applejack found her hooves unconsciously tapping to the beat that melded beautifully with Octavia’s melody. Somehow DJ Pon-3 had enhanced the music to be even more perfect than before. This would be wonderful for Rarity’s song, but…

“I’m sorry girls, this is lovely, it really is, but I was already planning on accompanying the song myself on my banjo. This song has come from me and my heart and the music has to as well. I hope you both understand?” Applejack explained apologetically.

Both musical ponies ceased their playing immediately.

Octavia set aside her cello and smiled.

“Of course I understand!” she replied.

DJ Pon-3 stepped out from behind her sound system and nodded in agreement.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get home and get some practice in.” Applejack added. She turned to Pinkie. “Thank you, Pinkie. It was a kind gesture.”

Pinkie Pie saluted her with one hoof.

“No problem, cuz!” she said. “You go and do what you’ve gotta. I’m gonna stay here for a while and rock out. MUSIC!!!!” she practically screamed the last part.

DJ Pon-3 and Octavia gamely began to play a dance song together and Pinkie proceeded to rock out.

Applejack left her that way and continued to Sweet Apple Acres.

 

After a couple of hours of practice in the barn at home Applejack finally decided to call it a night and head over to spend the rest of it with Rarity.

She turned up at the Carousel Boutique and let herself in.

Rarity’s voice sang down from upstairs.

“Applejack? Is that you?”

“It sure as sugar is, darlin’!” Applejack answered back.

“Do come on up won’t you, dear!” Rarity replied in return.

Applejack trotted up the stairs and entered Rarity’s (scratch that, entered _their_ ) bedroom. Rarity was reclining upon the bed in a rather fetching pink lingerie.

Applejack took off her hat and mopped the sweat that had suddenly developed on her brow.

“Oh horse apples!” she stammered. The sight of her beautiful wife waiting for her in bed had left her lost for words.

“I sensed how tense you were earlier, darling.” Rarity purred seductively. She tapped at the space next to her on the bed. “Let me see if I can help you to relax a little.”

Applejack trotted over and joined her on the bed, leaving her hat on the bedpost.

The Earth pony lay on her back as nervous as if this was their wedding night.

Rarity moved on top of her and began to kiss her way down AJ’s body getting lower and lower with each caress of her lips.

Applejack practically tingled all over with excitement and allowed herself to relax as Rarity reached her ultimate goal and then…

“Wooooooaaaahhh, Nelly!!!!”  


	7. Fate

Celestia just had barely raised the sun when Applejack awoke. Next to her was her wife, who was still sleeping peacefully. A few dark and faded marks were left on her body--mostly around her neck and chest--due to the previous night. Applejack had some as well, but they weren't as visible as her coat was darker. This was one of those moments she despised her instincts to wake up early; as she usually had to work. Luckily, she didn't have to get up yet; it was only around five, and she didn't have to leave for another hour or so.  
She held Rarity close, slowly inhaling her violet hair that faintly smelled of lavender. Humming quietly to herself, she stroked her mane with caution, not wanting to disturb her from her slumber. Her rhythmic breaths were occasionally stopped when she stirred, trying to get as comfortable and close to Applejack as he could subconsciously. It was usually hard for the farmer to fall back asleep once she was awake, no matter how hard she tried. She ever wished she could doze off once more with her wife, as she looked most comfortable when she slept.  
Fifteen minutes later, Rarity shifted once more, but enough to break her off from her slumber. She groaned into her wife’s chest, soon gently rubbing her eyes so she could get a clear view. Applejack only could smile at the sight of her loved one waking up in her arms; she was awestruck. Rarity looked up to greet her grinning lover, and she  
couldn't help but smile back warmly. 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” she kissed the top of her head, “ah reckon y'all got a good sleep?”

“Mm, yes, I did,” she sighed, burying her face into Applejack’s neck. “And I hope you did as well?” 

Applejack nodded. “Yep, thanks to you, ah did.” 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Applejack began to move. The fashionista, of course, was disappointed by her sudden departure.

“Do you have to go so soon?” Rarity whined, reaching out her hood across the spot she had just been. 

Applejack retrieved her hat, chuckling as she put it on. She leaned over to where Rarity was lying and gave her a quick smooch on her cheek. 

“‘Fraid so, gotta work,” she explained the same thing she did almost every time she spent the night at her place. She was sad to go, but she had her duties. 

“Yes, but it's so early. Can't you at least stay for breakfast?” Rarity formally pleaded, giving a small smile. 

Another chuckle came in response. “Alright, but I’m cookin’.” 

 

Thirty minutes later, Applejack began to leave the boutique. The couple shared their hugs and kiss, and the orange mare was on her way. She hummed the same tune from before, trotting her way back to Sweet Apple Acres. 

“Hiya!” a voice shouted. 

Applejack yelped, bumping into Pinkie. A giggle came, and Pinkie hugged her cousin. Applejack groaned and rubbed her head, looking back at the pink pony. 

“Oh, you silly filly! You should look where you're going! Who knows if you'll fall down a ditch anytime soon!” 

Applejack blinked, then rolled her eyes. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“So, you stayed at Rarity, I'm guessing?” She nudged her, winking. Looking down, she noticed the marks on Applejack’s coat. “Oo, what are those?” 

“Uh,” Applejack glanced sideways, thinking of an excuse. “They're bruises from Rarity’s.” 

“Opal, I presume? Yeah, she can be real aggressive, but don't let that get you down! Just be careful next time!” Pinkie beamed, patting the top of her hat. 

Applejack opened her mouth to speak, but then hesitated. She shrugged, going along with it. 

“So, you satisfied with your song? Your date is later today!” 

“Yeah, an-- hey, how did y'all know our date was today?”

“Just a hunch!” Pinkie exclaimed as she hopped away. “Good luck with Rarity!”

Applejack waved back with a smile, letting out a sigh once Pinkie was out of sight. In a way, she was glad to know that Pinkie was there for her, even when it came to the smallest stuff. Despite her insanity, the farmer thought she was mostly sane because of the party pony. She eventually arrived at the farm, and began her daily routine of doing chores. 

A few hours later passed, and it was time for lunch. Pinkie and Fluttershy were at the front of the barn when Applejack waved at them. 

“Howdy, girls!” 

“Hyia! Fluttershy and I wanted to know if you wanna join us for lunch? We're going to the Hay Burger!” Pinkie beamed. The shy pony stood next to her, giving a small smile. 

“Sure, sounds real dandy!” she confirmed. 

The three mares trotted into the town, and to the restaurant. Once they had got inside and ordered their foods, they sat by a window. 

“So, did you come up with a song yet?” Fluttershy asked, causing Pinkie to look up from eating her food. 

“Yes!” She chirped with a mouthful, swallowing. “Her song is just absolutely amazing! Rarity’s gonna love it!” A squeal and clapping followed after.

“Oh! Well, that's great. I hope everything goes well,” Fluttershy put her hoof on top of Applejack’s, giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Ah sure hope it does,” she sighed.

“Oh, it will!” Pinkie exclaimed, “if we know Rarity, she's gonna be impressed!”

 

A few hours had passed, and the sun began to set. The farmer had packed food, a blanket, napkins, and paper plates, and a scarf in a picnic basket. She also had her case with her banjo inside. Strapping on the case, she left the barn with the basket in her mouth. It was now or never; and Applejack was more than confident to do her deed in wooing her wife.  
She arrived at the front of the boutique in no time. Putting the basket down, she shook away any nerves she had, and rang her doorbell. She listened to the classical tune that followed, and then heard hoof steps.  
Suddenly, the door bursted open, but in a polite manner. Out came the white unicorn with a long, flown light blue dress, and makeup that literally made her sparkle. Applejack stood there, amazed while gazing. 

Rarity giggled. “Hello, dear. Are you ready to go?”

Applejack slapped herself mentally. She was going to wear something, but she was in a hurry to pack and get to her house on time. 

“Yeah, but first,” Applejack reached into the basket, pulling out a scarf. “Here, it might be chilly tonight.” 

Rarity levitated it, examining it closely. She made a small gasp when she realized why it was so familiar. “Is this from… when we were in the Everfree Forest?” 

Applejack nodded, a faint blush creeping upon her face. 

Rarity frowned a bit. “Won't you be cold?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, ah barely get cold as it is.” 

Not wanting to argue, she accepted the grand gesture and began putting it on. She watched as Rarity wrapped the scarf around her neck, followed by a nuzzle on the cheek. Picking up the basket, she began to walk with her wife to their picnic area nearby the farm. Rarity had noticed the case Applejack was carrying, but decided to ask her about it when they got to their spot.  
A few minutes later, they arrived, and they both began to set up their picnic. Luckily, the food was still warm, as they were fresh out of the oven. She placed her banjo case next to the tree they were sitting under, and grabbed out an apple fritter. Rarity, of course, was offered one, and she gradually accepted it; Applejack’s cooking was one of the best.  
As Applejack finished her fritter, she cleared her throat.

“Rares, ah just wanna say ah love ya, and ah really appreciate what y'all have done for me,” she confessed while grabbing the case and opening it, carefully picking up her banjo. “And ah wanna pay ya back, so, ah wrote ya a song.”

Rarity exhaled, clasping over her mouth with a hoof. She was at a loss for words; nopony had ever done something as cliche and dreamt as this, not for her, at least. 

Applejack strummed a couple of times, warming up. Then the first notes of familiar tune came out, and she continued playing. As she finished with the intro, with her banjo, she began to sing:

The seasons change, and I’m with you through them all  
Our love is growing, it's growing big and tall  
And everything about you, is everything I love so dear  
I can't wait to spend the time we have through the years  
When we're apart, my heart aches so,  
and I never want you to go  
I love you true, forever in my heart  
Rarity, you're so pretty, how did you fall in love with me?  
Your manes so soft, like a cloud  
You smell of flowers, that sing out loud  
The voice of an angel, that you own  
makes me feel I’m never alone  
When we're apart, my heart aches so,  
and I never want you to go  
I love you true, forever in my heart  
Please, this is fate, 'til death do us part

After finishing the last verse, she played the tune a couple seconds more before gradually finishing. She looked over to see her wife’s cheeks covered in her tears and running mascara. Instinctively, she walked over to her side and held her close, rubbing her back. Rarity used her magic to wipe away her tears with a napkin. 

“I’m sorry, I look like a mess,” Rarity said as she continued to clean herself. “I just… I don't know what to say.” 

Despite no negative tone in her voice, Applejack panicked internally, but faced her smiling partner. 

“Thank you, Applejack,” she hugged her, “for the best song ever, and for being the best wife ever. I truly don't deserve you whatsoever.” 

Applejack was relieved and hugged her back. “You do, sugarcube. We deserve each other, it's fate.”

Rarity leaned in, gently kissing her wife, and catching her off guard a little. She pulled away slightly, so their mouth’s were an inch away.

“I love you.” 

A chuckle came, and Applejack swiftly stole another kiss from her. 

“Love ya more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is it!! so like a month ago i had a dream where aj wrote rarity a song and it was sO cute i just had to write about! thank you @pigeonking for helping me make my literal dream come true!!


End file.
